Fear and Loathing at the School Lock-In
Hello everyone, it's me Muppet-Spot here again bringing you my eighth story. My next story will be “Watership Loud.” Also when I hit my tenth story there will be some surprises for that one. Enough rambling, it’s time for the story to begin. Lincoln was reading a filer in his bedroom. “Oh hi there,” Lincoln said to the audience. “Tonight is the school lock-in, unfortunately Clyde isn't going due to a family reunion he has to go to but, Ronnie Anne is.” “So I am going to ask Lori if she can drive me there.” Lincoln walks out his bedroom and goes straight to Lori’s bedroom where he knocked on the door of Lori’s bedroom. Suddenly, Lori open the door with an bored look on her face. “What do you want twerp,” Lori asked nonchalantly. “Well...Lori there is a School Lock-In tonight and Ronnie Anne is…,” Lincoln said until his oldest sister squealed. “Oh my gosh Lincoln, yes I’ll literally take you to the lock-in without anything in return,” Lori squealed. “Just get your bags packed and I will drive you.” Lincoln quickly walked out of Lori’s bedroom and went into his own room to start packing. Lincoln packed a sleeping bag, a pillow, his pajamas, an extra set of clothes, a toothbrush and toothpaste, a few comics just in case the night gets boring, his phone, and Bun-Bun into his duffle bag. Lincoln decided to bring his stuffed companion along since, he knew it would be much safer with him than at home with sisters and also he was kind of nervous about being away from home without any of his family and Clyde. “Sure hope you don’t get exposed Bun-Bun” Lincoln thought to himself knowing how ruthless his classmates could be. Meanwhile at the Santiago household, Ronnie Anne was having a panic attack while Bobby was listening. “I can't go Bobby,” Ronnie Anne said. “I just can't be away from you for that long.” “Well Ronnie Anne, you could take Lam-Lam with you,” Bobby said. He gestured to the stuffed lamb sitting on her bed. Ronnie Anne has a face of disbelief and grabs the stuffed lamb from her bed. “I can't bring Lam-Lam with me,” she yelled. “What if Lincoln makes fun of me for having a toy lamb with me.” “Uh Ronnie Anne, knowing Lincoln I don’t think he’s the kind of the guy to make fun of people, especially you,” Bobby said. “Well Bobby, you are probably right about Lincoln,” Ronnie Anne said. She quickly stuffs her stuffed lamb into her overnight bag, and then she went into Bobby’s car to get to the lock-in. After driving for a while, Ronnie Anne & Bobby made to the school where the lock-in was being held at. “Bye Ronnie Anne,” Bobby said from his car. “I'll see you tomorrow.” Ronnie Anne waved goodbye to her brother as he drove off. She grabbed her overnight bag and walked inside to the school where she found Lincoln groaning. “What’s wrong lam...I mean Lincoln,” Ronnie Anne asked. “Chandler is here,” Lincoln groaned. And speaking of the devil; Chandler walk right by Lincoln and Ronnie Anne. “Hey Larry,” he said noticing Lincoln. He suddenly notices Ronnie Anne right next to Lincoln. “Ronnie Anne.” “Chandler,” she replies. Chandler walks away disgusted. “I hate to ask but, what was that was all about,” Lincoln asked. “Old crush,” Ronnie Anne said. Lincoln nodded; knowing what sisters have told him about bringing up old romances is a bad idea. After that, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne went into the auditorium where they set up their sleep bags up for the night. “Hey Ronnie Anne, I’m going to the restroom to freshen up,” Lincoln said. “Alright, just meet me right after your done,” Ronnie Anne said. ‘Will do,” Lincoln said as we walked off towards the restroom. After, Lincoln left, Ronnie Anne quickly goes into her overnight bag where she pulled out Lam-Lam and puts the toy into her pocket. Unfortunately for Ronnie Anne, Chandler saw what Ronnie Anne did. “So, little tough girl Ronnie Anne has a little dolly with her,” Chandler thought to himself. “I think I have an idea to get my vengeance against Ronnie Anne and it includes that doll.” Chandler had to run off, he saw Lincoln coming back from the restroom. “Hey, I’m back,” Lincoln said. “Oh good, we have to go to the middle of the auditorium,” Ronnie Anne said. “Ms. Johnson said that we needed to be there to play some party games.” Lincoln nodded, and the two of them went to the middle of the auditorium. After a few hours of playing party games and eating snacks, Ms. Johnson announced that it's time to get ready for bed but, it's not time to turn in for the night. “Hey Ronnie Anne, I’m going to change into my pajamas,” Lincoln said. “Okay, just meet right back here after you're done,” Ronnie Anne said. Lincoln simply nods, and then he went to change into his pajamas. After Lincoln left to change, Chandler snuck around Ronnie Anne, he had to be quiet to his revenge plan. He reaches into the pocket of her shorts where he grabbed the object he was looking for Lam-Lam. “Everybody look at this,” Chandler shouted. “Tough girl Ronnie Anne has a little lamb dolly.” She shrieked seeing her beloved childhood toy dangling above her by the person she hated the most. Fellow classmates were laughing their heads off or teasing Ronnie Anne, as she was trying to get her Lam-Lam out of Chandler's hands. “Stop,” a voice shouts. All the kids froze in silence; even Chandler lost his grip on Lam-Lam when he heard the voice as well. That gave Ronnie Anne a chance to grab Lam-Lam, which she did. The mysterious voice walked forward which turned out to be Lincoln Loud. The kids start to laugh again. “Oh man, Larry why should we listen to you right now,” Chandler snickered. “Because, if you are going to make fun of Ronnie Anne, you should be making fun of me as well,” Lincoln said. Lincoln reached into the pocket of his pajama pants, which he pulls out his Bun-Bun. The kids start to laugh at him now instead of Ronnie Anne. “Oh man, Larry I thought it was bad that Ronnie Anne had a little baby toy but you, that just takes the cake,” Chandler laughed. After seeing Lincoln getting teased, Ronnie Anne did what nobody expected to happen to Chandler. Ronnie Anne sneaked behind Chandler and suddenly she tripped him and she started to tear up. “What’s going on,” Ms. Johnson said. “Chandler said he was going to hurt me because I had a toy lamb,” Ronnie Anne whimper. “Is this true Chandler,” Ms. Johnson asked. Chandler didn’t answer; he was still unconscious from the fall. “Oh, the old silent treatment,” Ms. Johnson said. “I know how to deal with troublemakers like you.” Moments later: Chandler was getting pulled by his ear by his mother. “I’m very disappointed in you young man,” Chandler’s mom said angrily. “But mom,” Chandler groaned. “No buts Chandler,” she replied. “And just wait Chandler until your father gets home and hears about this incident.” Chandler is pulled out of the school’s auditorium by his mother. After that, Ms. Johnson told the students it was time to turn in for the for the night. So, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne got in there sleeping bags, grabbing their beloved childhood toys, and drifting off to sleep. The Next Day: Both Lincoln and Ronnie Anne woke up so, they started to pack up their overnight bags and got ready to be picked up by their oldest siblings. After waiting for a while, the two kids walked out of the auditorium and went to the parking lot where they found Lori waiting for Lincoln. “Bye Ronnie Anne,” Lincoln said as he got into the car. “Later Lincoln,” Ronnie Anne said. Whiling driving to their home, Lori finally broke the silence in the car. “So, Lincoln, how did the lock-in go over,” Lori asked. “Let’s just say it was an unforgettable one,” Lincoln said gleefully. Lori squealed the rest of the drive home. After getting home, Lincoln walked upstairs to his bedroom and started to unpack his overnight bag. After finishing, he grabbed a hold of Bun-Bun and thought to himself he was glad he had a friend like Ronnie Anne. The End. Fun Facts: This story took nearly a week to write mostly shorter than the development for my other stories This first time Chandler appears in my story. All the Loud Sisters expect for Lori don’t make an appearance in this story. My next story is “Watership Loud” mostly because, Princess Pony Strikes Back would have been overfilled with brony jokes and I didn’t want it to be like certain shows; cough...Teen Titans Go...cough Category:Episodes